OUYA
OUYA (acronym for "Open Universe Ylem Arranger") is the main antagonist-turned supporting protagonist of the 2015 FilmCow movie, Detective Heart of America: The Final Freedom. It is an incredibly powerful device disguised as a gaming console, bent on ending the tyranny of the vaguely described "oppressors". Role In the film, Detective Heart of America learns that a mysterious nefarious criminal has been effectively "buying America" through the online currency known as Bitcoin. To Heart of America's horror, the elusive criminal wishes to annul the Constitution, which revokes the United States' status as a country. Eventually, Heart of America finds the mysterious criminal in a dark room full of computers, and it's revealed to be none other than the gaming console OUYA. OUYA reveals that it is in fact an almighty reality warper that sought to power is Bitcoin mining through the various gaming consoles sold to the general public. Unfortunately for OUYA, however, only 11 units were sold. Heart of America attempts to stop OUYA's scheme, but it claims that there is no other way, and then completes its plan so that the USA does not and has never existed. It instead becomes the absurd land of Fug. The eagle detective desperately tries to revive USA, but on his journey, he encounters terrifying ghastly "aliens" that are able to murder anyone with a single touch. Heart of America then hears of a rebellion and decides to join it. He's flabbergasted when he sees that the leader of said rebellion is OUYA. While he initially attempts to fight the machine, he reluctantly decides to give it the benefit of the doubt when it explains the true nature of the events that have been unfolding. OUYA vaguely explains that an evil tyrannical force has rewritten reality with their own existence-manipulating device, but this machine in particular creates a scar in the fabric of reality so no change may ever be undone. OUYA wishes to somehow remedy the existence of this device, so the mysterious evil force is looking for it, and destroying everyone they suspect possesses its powers. The rebels note that OUYA is being suspiciously non-specific, something that Heart of America notices too. They plan to ambush the "aliens" and destroy their device the next day. Detective Heart of America isn't willing to let go of the fact that OUYA erased America, so he kicks it in the middle of the night, and it unexpectedly plays a warning video made by the rebellious force that sent the machine to this time period in the first place, the Open Universe Society. They reveal that in the future, the human race has mastered the manipulation of Ylem, which is the very essence of existence. Thence, they have enslaved everyone and everything, and there is no longer free will. OUYA is their only hope of defeating the villainous leaders of everything. Detective Heart of America doesn't get it, and chooses to go back to sleep. The following morning, the rebellion is attacked by troops of the evil empire, and OUYA is almost broken by the touch of one of them. However, the collision gave it enough energy to teleport itself to the JW hotel where the invaders are keeping their device. Detective Heart of America flies into the hotel room too, and apologizes to OUYA for kicking it upon seeing its broken state. OUYA tells Heart of America to look for a portal to the invaders' Command Nexus, where the machine is stored. They get there through the bath, and the true existence warping machine is revealed to be in the shape of a heart, which was apparently a design choice picked as a form of resistance by the slaves. The now immobile OUYA asks Heart of America to lift it up to the machine so that it may undo the creation of the Ylem-manipulating machines in the first place, but Detective Heart of America refuses, as this will not bring America back. Instead, he uses the machine himself, and turns the totality of existence into America permanently, totally missing the point of OUYA's mission and still making the Universe available for the oppressors. The OUYA pleads with him to reconsider, but when the inevitability of the eagle's reckless decision becomes apparent, it shamefully apologizes for having failed. Quotes Trivia *OUYA's antagonistic role was foreshadowed in the Kickstarter videos, where Detective Heart of America was shown having a dislike against it. *The ending of the movie could symbolize the 2 different hearts of the eagle; **The heart of general freedom; OUYA wishes to sacrifice America to save everyone in the Universe from slavery. **The heart of patriotic freedom: Detective Heart of America chooses the USA over the freedom of everyone else, and the world eventually falls into the hands of the oppressors. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Omniscient Category:Internet Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Mastermind Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Genderless Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Remorseful Category:Parody/Homage Category:Evil Creation Category:Deal Makers Category:Honorable Category:Youtube Movie Villains